A Princess of Camelot
by Millie 1985
Summary: Princess Anna of Camelot is Arthur's older sister, best friend and confidant. This is her story of friendship and love. Can her presents ensure all the inhabitants of Camelot get a happy ending? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I was reading some of my old story books from when I was a child and I came across a character that I had forgotten all about. Princess Anna, Arthur's older sister, best friend and confidant. So I looked Anna up and found out that she was only a nice person in the original stories later on she was turned into a traitor and her name was changed to __Morgause. So I have put the nice Anna in to the world of Merlin. I am not sure what will happen with this story at the moment I am just using it to get over a REALLY bad case of writers block but please let me know what you think as this is my first Merlin story._

**A Princess of Camelot **

The tails of Princess Anna

Princess Anna of Camelot was the eldest of King Uther's two children but being a girl she was not eligible to be his heir. This meant that while Arthur was training and proving himself to his people Anna was supposed to spend her days at court just as the lady Morgana did. Anna had discovered at a young age that the formalities of court bored her to tears. She convince her farther that Morgana was a better chose for the role of Camelot's first lady as she was older and more experienced in the ways of court. Uther had agreed to allow Morgana to take on Anna's role and duty's as the first Lady of Camelot until both he and Anna felt that she was ready to take her rightful place as princess.

Anna was in no hurry for that time to come she had found a much more satisfying ways to fill her days. She dressed herself in peasant clothing and would help the people of Camelot in any way she could. She would work along side the servants in the castle but she would also visit the town taking food and medicine to the families that needed it most.

None of the people that she helped knew who she really was; to them she was just Anna. Gwen and Morgana both knew what she was up to and both were often forced to make excuses for her. Gwen would have to explain Anna's absence to her servant friends and Morgana would have to make up a reason why Princess Anna was almost always running late but nether of the women mined helping their best friend carry on her charade.

One morning Anna was making her way to the wash room with a basket full of bed sheets when she collided with a young man who was gazing in wonder at the sights around him rather than watching where he was going. The force of the collision sent her tumbling to the ground and scattered the sheets she was carrying all around her

"Oh I'm sorry" the young man apologized quickly bending down to help her

"It's alright" she assured him as they piled the sheets back into the basket

"They are on there way to be washed anyway"

"I'm Merlin" He introduced himself as he helped her to her feet

"It's nice to meet you Merlin, I'm Anna. Your new here right?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sheepishly

"The awe struck look kind of gave you away" she told him with a warm smile "That and the fact that I haven't seen you before"

"I only got here yesterday" he confirmed

"Are you working for Gaius" she asked noticing the vile of yellow liquid that he was carrying

"Not really, I'm staying with him and I am making myself useful" he told her with a chuckle

"I am meant to be taking this to Sir Percival but I am a bit lost" he explained holding up the small bottle

"Well I can help you with that" she told him warmly

"You just go down here" she said pointing behind her "and take the first right, Sir Percival's chambers are at the end of the hall" she explained

"Thanks" he beamed at her

"It was nice meeting you Anna; I hope to see you again"

"You too Merlin" she answered as he passed by her. She watched him as he went then she watched as he took the first left.

"Right Merlin" she called out to him

Merlin quickly changed direction and shot her a sheepish smile before disappearing from sight.

Anna carried on her way to the wash room with a smile on her face hoping to see the odd but friendly boy again soon.

Her hopes were fulfilled but she was left wishing they hadn't been. The next time she saw Merlin she was on her way back from the wash room and he was facing up to her younger brother.

She watched as Arthur goaded Merlin into taking a swing at him. She really couldn't believe what an idiot her normally sweet little brother could be at times.

She couldn't just watch anymore when Arthur twisted Merlin's arm behind his back. She was about to put a stop to Arthur's stupid behavior when a large strong hand reached out and stopped her.

"Sir Leon, what are you doing?" she demanded as soon as she recognized her captor

"Stopping you from making a mistake your highness" Sir Leon answered gruffly.

Sir Leon was the only person other than Gwen and Morgana who knew how she spent her days. He had found out by accident a few years ago, Anna had expected him to tell her farther but he hadn't. He kept her secret and made it his mission to ensure her safety as much as he possibly could. She had no doubt that it was that mission that was causing him to hold her back now.

"Sir Leon, you can not believe that my brother's actions are right" she gasped in shock

"I do not my Princess but it is not up to you to correct his behavior" he tried to explain

"No one else has the position or the courage to do so" She snapped trying to free her arm from his grasp.

"My Princess, you can not allow Arthur to see you dressed as you are" Leon said in an exasperated tone.

Anna looked down at her simple cream dress it was not in any way indecent but it was not the kind of thing that a princess normally wore.

"Arthur won't care how I am dressed" she hissed at the knight

"But your farther will" Sir Leon insisted and Anna finally saw his reason for stopping her.

If she approached Arthur dressed like a servant either him or one of his guard's would tell the King then she would have to explain to her farther why she was wandering around the castle dressing and acting like a servant.

She shot Sir Leon a venomous look as Merlin was led away by the guard's, just because she understood why he did what he did didn't mean she was not angry with him.

"I will just have to find another way to help Merlin then, won't I?" the young princess told Sir Leon fiercely as he finally realest her arm and allowed her to stork away from him.

_There is the first chapter I am a bit nervous about this story so if you could review and let me know what you think that would be soooooo helpful. I am hoping to have the next chapter up in the next few days._

_Thanks for reading Millie _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: __OK here__is chapter two, I am feeling less nervous about this chapter but again please let me know what you think. _

_Thank you to those who reviewed and put the story on alerts I really appreciate it. _

_For anyone who is wondering about Anna's birth don't worry I know exactly how Anna came about but I am afraid I won't be sharing that with you guy's until much later on (insert evil laughter here). _

**A Princess of Camelot **

The tails of Princess Anna

Anna hurried away from Sir Leon in search of the only person she could think of who would want to help Merlin, Gaius.

"Hello Anna my dear" Gaius greeted her as she burst into his chambers

"You've been helping your people again I see" he commented taking in how she was dressed "Do you require some medicine?" he asked

Anna had not known that Gaius knew about what she did but it did not surprised her that he did, she often got the feeling that the old physician knew more than he let on about most things.

"Thank you Gaius but I am not here for medicine, I am here about Merlin" She answered not even bothering to ask how he knew, it probably had something to do with her insisting on learning as much as she could from him as often as she could.

"Merlin?" he asked surprised

"Merlin" she confirmed

"He is in the dungeons" she explained

"The dungeons" Gaius gasped

"What did he do to get himself in there?" he asked

"He took a swing at Arthur" Anna told him

"He what?" Gaius yelled so loud he actually made Anna jump

"He took a swing at Arthur" she repeated

"But he didn't know who he was swinging at and Arthur was asking for it literally, he just kept egging Merlin on until he snapped" Anna explained in a rush

"I must go to the jailer, with your information I maybe able to secure Merlin's release" Gaius told her quickly blowing out all of the candles that littered his bench and making his way to the door.

"I will come with you" Anna told him as she made to follow him

"No" Gaius told her firmly

"But surely you stand a better chance of getting Merlin released with my help"

"Yes I do" Gaius agreed "But I can not except you help Princess" he told her gently

He didn't need to tell her that the problem was the way she was dressed Sir Leon had made the point clearly enough for every citizen of Camelot.

Anna left Gaius with out another word. She didn't have time to change her clothes but maybe she had time to cheat with a little bit of help.

"Morgana I need a cloak" Anna called out as she entered the chambers of the woman she considered her big sister.

"A cloak? Why?" asked a confused Morgana

"Please don't ask questions that I don't have time to answer" said Anna who was beginning to get desperate

"Witch cloak?" said Morgana asking a new question rather than pursuing the old ones.

"Do you have one long enough to hide what I am wearing?" Anna asked hopefully.

Morgana instantly understood that for some reason Anna needed to look like a princess not a servant but just a cloak would not do the job.

"Gwen do something with her hair" Morgana ordered as she went to get one of her many cloak's

"Your trying to help the boy aren't you?" Gwen asked as she quickly freed Anna's soft brown curls from the plait that she had worn it in all day and expertly pinned them so that they sat elegantly in place.

"Emphasis on the word TRYING Gwen" Anna answered with a sigh

She knew that Gwen had witnessed what had happened from Morgana's window; she had court a glimpse of the maid servant as she had left Sir Leon.

"Please be careful" Gwen whispered as Morgana returned

"Sir Leon will not be there to save you from being foolish this time" she finished hastily as Morgana drew near enough to hear what she was saying

"This should do it" announced Morgana handing over a royal blue cloak with sliver fastenings.

"Thank you both" said Anna as she left looking every bit the princess she was.

"Well it looks like our little Anna is finally trying to use her royal influence for something but the question is for who or what" Morgana mused as she watched the door close behind the departing girl.

"She asked you not to ask questions" Gwen reminded her friend and mistress

"No she asked me not to ask questions she didn't have time to answer" Morgana countered

"And I think you know some answers, don't you Gwen?" she teased

"Morgana" Gwen said in the firmest tone she dared to use with the kings ward

"Oh OK, keep your secrets" Morgana said exasperatedly before continuing in a much more confident tone

"Anna will tell me sooner or later anyway"

"She usually dose" Gwen agreed

When Anna reached the dungeons Gaius was already there and already talking to the jailer.

"But I have reliable information that Prince Arthur taunted the boy until he reacted" Gaius was explaining in an exasperated tone that told Anna this was not the first time that he had told the jailer this.

"And who is the source of this information" asked the jailer using the same tone that Gaius had witch meant he had asked this question more than once.

"Well-" Gaius began but Anna had heard enough.

"I am the source of his information" she announced stepping out of the shadows that had been hiding her

"Princess Anna?" The jailer asked shock and doubt filling his voice.

Her only answer was a regal nod of her head

"Will the boy be realest?" she asked coolly doing her best to appear as stately as Morgana

"He attacked the Prince" the jailer said as if that in it's self was answer enough

"The only thing he stood any chance of hurting was Arthur's pride" Anna told him angrily

Gaius quickly stepped forward before the jailer had a chance to anger the princess further

"If all Merlin did was humiliate Arthur perhaps humiliation would be the most fitting punishment"

"What are you suggesting?" the jailer asked

"One night in the cells and one day in the stocks" Gaius offered

"Very well" the jailer agreed

"Good evening Princess, Gaius" he bid them fair well before turning and walking away

Anna couldn't believe what Gaius had just done nor could she believe the jailer had just walked away from her like that.

"How could you do that to Merlin? How could you just leave him in the cells and not only agree to put him in the stocks but suggest it and how dare he dismiss me like that" Anna raged

"I did what I did for Merlin" Gaius told her calmly

"Can you imagine how Arthur would react if he found out Merlin was not punished, to say he would be displeased may be an under statement and who do you think would bare the brunt of that displeasure?" he asked her with one eye brow raised.

The answer was obviously Merlin

"And as for the jailer, I hate to remind you of this Anna but royalty or not you are still a woman as far as he is concerned you are just Prince Arthur's sister and when it comes to your word against his your word is worth little more than mine I am afraid" Gaius explained sadly giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Anna suddenly realized that her appearance had not been what had made Gaius refuse her help he had be trying to protect her from the knowledge that despite her status her gender meant she had little if any power over what happened with in Camelot's walls.

"Well my word may mean little to him but it will certainly mean some thing to Arthur" Anna said in calm determination giving Gaius a soft smile before leaving

"I only wish I shared you faith Princess" Gaius whispered into the still silent air.

Anna met Arthur's man servant Edward out side of Arthur's cambers. Edward was a nice but exceedingly jittery young man but if Arthur made a habit of using him as a moving target Anna was not surprised he was nervous.

"Hello Edward" she greeted

"Your highness" he bowed to her

"Is Arthur busy?" she asked indicating to the door

"No your highness but he asked not to be disturbed" the nervous man servant said trying to stop her from entering

"Since when have I ever done as Arthur asked?" Anna asked cheekily before marching right on in.

Arthur had his back to the door when she entered he was practicing the fancy sword twists that he was so fond of executing

"Edward" he growled with out even turning to see who come had thought the door.

"I told you to stay out of my sight" he spun to face the door with his sword still in hand

Anna didn't even flinch as the blade stopped just inches form her throat

"Damn Anna" Arthur gasped harshly "I could have killed you" he said but left the sword where it was

"You thought I was Edward" she commented

"Don't you think you have put him though enough for one day with out this" she said waving her hand at the sword

"I don't know what you mean" Arthur replied throwing his sword down on his four poster bed and staking away from her

"Oh don't you?" she asked toying idly with one of Arthur's daggers that had been left lying on the dining table.

With a flick of her wrist she sent it flying with almost the same precision that Arthur had used earlier. The dagger embedded it's self in the bed post beside Arthur head

"I think you do" she told him smugly

"You heard about that?" Arthur asked, he had the good grace to look at least a little ashamed of his actions

"No, I saw it" she told him

"What has gotten into you Arthur?" she asked crossly "I have never seen you act like such a-a-a" Anna found her self fumbling for the right word

"A what?" Arthur asked his tone matching hers

"A prat" she cried unwittingly using the same insult that Merlin had used

"You're the second person to call me that today" Arthur told her his anger deflating but Anna's did no such thing

"So that's why the guard's dragged the poor boy off, he called you a prat" she continued to rage at her brother

"Did you miss him trying to punch me?" Arthur asked in shock

"No but I didn't miss you encouraging him to try it either" Anna held her arms out wide mimicking Arthur's action from that afternoon

Arthur sat down heavily on his bed looking more than a little ashamed of himself

Anna's anger finally left her

"Arthur" she said softly sitting next to him and slipping her arm around his shoulders

"I don't know who that man in the court yard was today but he wasn't you, not the you I know at least" she told him gently

"I have to be strong Anna" he whispered

"I know you do Arthur, but you can still be you" she reassured him

"Please don't lose yourself trying to impress those idiots you call friends" she begged him

Before Arthur could answer Anna had pressed a kiss to his temple and left the room.

_Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to add this before the idea is mine but that is about it I don't even really own Anna as she is form the __original Arthurian legends. So there you go_

_Please let me know what you think. I'm not sure when I will post next as I haven't got any more of this story written yet but I will try to make it soon._

_Thanks for reading Millie _

_P.S sorry for the lack of Merlin in this chapter I promise he will be retuning in the next one_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Here's chapter 3 I really enjoyed writing this chapter (even thought it took me all week) so I hope you enjoy reading it, please let me know if you do._

**A Princess of Camelot **

The tails of Princess Anna

Whilst Anna had been try to talk some sense into Arthur, Uther and Morgana had been discussing her future.

That evening Morgana had attended a greeting ceremony for Lady Helen and as always the lady's of court were gossiping about how wrong it was that she was there instead of Anna. Unlike always this gossip could not be ignored. For years Arthur and Morgana had done all they could to keep Uther form hearing what the petty jealous women had to say but tonight Morgana knew that he had to hear it.

"Morgana, what can I do for you" Uther asked his ward

"I need to talk to you about Anna"

"Really what about"

"You need to present her at court" Morgana told him in a tone that left no room for arguments

"Really? Why is that?" Uther asked coolly

"There has been talk among the women of court concerning Anna's absence for years now" Morgana told him gently

Uther just nodded letting Morgana believe that she and Arthur had been successful in their attempts to save him from hearing what the gossips had to say about his daughter

"Their talk has never been anything that you needed to hear but what I heard tonight can not go unchallenged" Morgana's voice was icy with anger

"What has been said child?" Uther asked he was beginning to feel genuinely concerned about what had been said about his daughter that could anger his ward so much.

"It has been said that Anna has been cursed" Morgana whispered

"What?" Uther raged

"Some believe that the reason that Anna is not yet at court is because she has fallen into an enchanted sleep and she will only awaken when magic returns to the kingdom" Morgana explained

"Who would dare to say such a thing?" Uther growled

"I don't know" Morgana admitted "If I did I would have already put a stop to it but as I can't the only way to disprove the rumor is to present Anna to the court and show that she is fit and well" she concluded softly

Morgana was a firm believer that not all magic was evil but she knew that few in Camelot shared her view. If the nobles at court believed that Anna had fallen under an evil enchantment they would only make life at court difficult for her when she was finally ready to be presented.

Morgan knew that Anna was not going to like this at all but there was no other chose.

"You are of course right" Uther agreed taking deep breaths to calm him self

"Anna will be presented to the court during the peace celebrations, I will break it to her tomorrow morning" Uther knew as Morgana did that Anna was not going to like this but he also agreed with Morgana that they had no other chose.

The next morning Morgana rose early in hopes of stopping the Princess from leaving before she started her day but early for Morgana was no where near early enough to catch Anna

Morgana was standing in the middle of Anna's empty room when there was a knock on the door

"Enter" she called coolly preparing to come up with a quick lie to explain Anna's ware abouts

She was relived when it was Sir Leon that came thought the door

"Let me guess Uther sent you to fetch Anna?" She asked with one eye brow raised

Sir Leon could only nod in response as he realized why it was Morgana he had been greeted by (if you could call it a greeting) and not Anna

"And let me guess she's not here?" he asked wirily

"What are we going to do?" Leon asked when his last question went unanswered

"Well that depends" said Morgana with a cunning smile

"On what" Leon asked uncertainly

"On how you feel about lying to your king" Morgana told him

Out side Anna was standing hidden in one of the covered walk ways of the quadrant. She was once again dressed in her simple peasant dress but today she had added a coarse cloak and hood.

The cloak was a necessity if she ever planed to go out into the main court yard or down to the village she couldn't run the risk of Arthur or her farther glancing out of a window and seeing her

She watched as poor Merlin was pelted with rotten fruit that was all she could do until the crowed rushed away to find more projectiles

Moving carefully to ensure her hood stayed in place Anna approached the stocks with a small pail and cloth in hand

"Hello Merlin" she greeted gently

"Anna" Merlin asked in surprise his head snapping up as much as it could

Anna crouched down in front of Merlin and dipped the cloth into the water she had bought with her

"I'm afraid that I can't get you out of here" she told him softly

"But I can get the tomato pulp out of your ear" they both chuckled as she began to clean his face for him

"I bet you do this for all the boys in the stocks" Merlin teased with a cheeky grin

"Actually you are the first person I know who has been in the stocks" she told him truthfully

"Oh" was all Merlin could say, he looked like he wanted to say more but before he could Gwen joined them

"Anna?" she asked puzzled

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping my friend Merlin" Anna said smiling brightly

"Merlin this is my best friend Guinevere" she introduced

"Most people call me Gwen" Gwen corrected

"Well I'm Merlin but most people call me idiot"

"Oh No" Gwen interceded before Anna could

"I saw what you did"

"We both did" Anna added

"We thought it was very brave, you were a real hero" Gwen told him

"It was stupid" Merlin said in a voice filled with self recrimination

Anna smiled reassuringly at him from her crouched position in front of him but let Gwen do the talking

"Well I'm glad you walked away, there was no way you could have beaten him" Gwen said without thinking

"I could have beat him" Merlin said defensively

"Really?" asked Gwen sounding surprised

"You don't look like one of those big muscley fellows" she said before realizing that what she was saying could be construed as offensive

"Oh please don't be insulted, I'm sure you are stronger than you look. It's just that Arthur is one of those ruff tuff save the world kind of men and you just don't look like you are" Gwen babbled on hoping not to make things worst.

Merlin smiled good naturedly before motioning for Gwen to come closer

"I'm in disguise" he whispered causing both girls to laugh

"Anyway" Gwen chuckled trying to get back to her point

"Arthur is a bully" she said bluntly

"No he's not" Anna couldn't stop her self from defending her brother

"He is just trying to prove he is a leader and going about it the wrong way" she said quickly

Gwen gave her an understanding and apologetic look but Merlin just looked confused

"Do you know him" he asked

"Er- well" Anna began to stutter out a reply but Gwen saved her from having to answer

"Anna can see more than most" she explained mysteriously

"She can see into the heart of matters and people far quicker than anyone else in Camelot" she finished with a warm smile

"Really" Merlin asked Anna

"I have good instincts that's all" Anna quickly dismissed

"You were right to sand up to Arthur" Gwen told Merlin trying yet again to return to her original point

"More people should" she concluded

"She's right" Anna agreed softly

"He needs people that he can trust to tell him when he is being a prat" she told Merlin looking up into his eyes

For a moment Merlin and Anna's eyes locked and they smiled at one another without saying a word

Gwen got the distinct feeling she had been forgotten and she was happy to remain that way. That was until she saw the villages returning

"Anna we need to go" she said placing her hand on her friends shoulder

"It looks like my fans are back" Merlin commented when he court sight of the villagers

"Good bye lady's" he called cheerfully as Gwen pulled Anna away

Once the two women were safely under the cover of the covered walk way Anna tore her hood from her head.

"What was that?" Gwen asked with a knowing smile

"What?" Anna asked defensively

"You like him don't you?" Gwen teased

"No more than you do" Anna shot back

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked trying to sound innocent

"Oh please don't think I missed all that blabbering Guinevere, you like him far more than I do" Gwen opened her mouth to say something but Anna continued before she had the chance

"And you have a far better chance with him that I would ever have" she said warmly encouraging her friends newest crush.

Anna did not believe anything would happen between Merlin and Gwen but she did believe that Merlin would not hurt Gwen as some of her previous crushes had so what harm would it do to encourage the girl to enjoy some harmless flirting.

Before either girl could say any more Morgana came hurrying up to them

"Anna, Uther wants to see you" she said quickly catching hold of her wrist and trying to pull her in the direction of her chambers

"Come on" Morgana whispered harshly when she felt that Anna was not moving fast enough

"You have to change, a cloak and hair do are not going to cut it this time and I don't know how much longer Sir Leon can stall you're farther"

What happened next all seemed to be a bit of a blur to Anna.

She, Gwen and Morgana ran along the halls of the castle until they reached Anna's rooms.

Morgana helped her into a pink dress that she hated and had not worn in a year.

Gwen styled and pinned her hair to within an inch of its life

Morgana then forced her into a pair of heels that felt so high that Anna was sure she would break her neck before she even reached the throne room.

Then she found herself stood before her farther who had genuine concern swimming in his eyes

"Are you well my child?" he enquired indicating that she should take the seat to his left that was normally reserved for Morgana

"I am very well thank you farther" Anna responded cordially taking the seat he had offered to her

"Sir Leon told me you were unwell when he called on you this morning" the King queried sending a questioning look at the knight that was hovering in the corner of the room

"I was" Anna said quickly -perhaps a little too quickly- before she forced herself to take a deep breath and formulate an answer that she hoped would not sound suspicious

"I didn't sleep well last night, so when Sir Leon arrived this morning I was felt unwell but it has passed now" she lied smoothly

"I am glad" Uther smiled at his daughter. He was not looking forward to telling her the reason for there meeting

"Was there something that you needed from me farther?" Anna asked him more because his silence was beginning to unnerve her than wanting to know the answer. Some thing told her she wouldn't like his answer

"I wanted to discus the peace celebrations with you" Uther told her

"Why?" She asked her forehead creasing

"Because you are going to be presented at the feast" he explained firmly

"What?" Anna gasped completely shocked

"I'm not ready for this, I know I'm not and you said that I could chose when I was ready" She rambled

"Circumstances have changed" Uther told her in the firmest tone he had ever used with her.

"You will attend the feast and you will be presented to the court, is that understood?" he demanded all traces of the farther were gone all that was left was the King and Anna knew that the King must be obeyed

"As you wish Sire" she said as subserviently as she could before quickly turning and leaving the room

Anna was both angry and hurt as she made her way thought the hallways on her way back to her rooms. At least the day couldn't get any worse or she thought it couldn't until she collided with Merlin for the second time in two days, this time it was him who ended up on the floor

"Oh I'm sorry Merlin" she apologized helping him to his feet

"I have a lot on my mind and I wasn't watching where I was going" she explained but Merlin didn't say anything he didn't know if he could

The woman who was stood before him now was the same woman that had crouched before him earlier this morning but she looked completely different whilst he was still covered in rotting fruit.

He was about to complement her on her appearance when two guard's approached them in a hurry

"Are you alright your highness?" the first guard asked

"Your highness?" Merlin repeated

"The Princess" the second guard said as if it was obvious

"Princess" Merlin said in shock as the truth dawned no him

"Princess Anna" he said in an accusing tone emphasizing her title

The guards were puzzled by Merlin's behavior and Anna was surprised by how strongly he was reacting

"Well I will say one thing for you Pendragon's you certainly like to spring you identities on people, don't you?" Merlin said sadly before turning away from the Princess and her guards. The Guard's would have stopped him if Anna had not stopped them with a gentle shake of her head.

She watched sadly as Merlin marched off in the direction of Gaius's chambers. She couldn't deny how painful she found his anger nor could she understand why it hurt so much

_Thanks for reading _

_Millie_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: here is chapter 4. I found it really hard to write so please let me know what you think I would appreciate it a lot. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lander my younger brother who turned 20 last week. He is a wonderful beta who constantly nags me to update more often. So this update is for him. Happy Birthday Bro. _

**A princess of Camelot**

The tails of Princess Anna

"Would you like some vegetables with that" Gaius asked as he placed a bowl of soup in front of a very glum looking Merlin.

He may have only known the boy a few days but he was sure that his comment would raise a smile from him and he was surprised when it didn't.

Merlin's expression remained unchanged as he stared down at the bowl in front of him

"I assume there is a reason why you look as cheerful as a goat with tooth ache" asked Gaius as he took his own seat

"You mean other than the fact that I have just spent all morning in the stocks being pelted with rotting fruit and vegetables" Merlin asked without any trace of humour

"Yes other than that" Gaius agreed in the same tone

Merlin's only answered was a deep sigh that made Gaius's brows shoot up. It had been many years since Gaius himself had sighed like that but he remembered well what it meant.

"Good grief" the old man blustered

"You only arrived two days ago, how can you be having girl problems already?"

"I met her yesterday" Merlin told him miserably, he was not at all surprising that Gaius knew exactly what was going on in his head.

Gaius waited silently for Merlin to explain his problem which he haltingly did. Merlin told him about how he had met a pretty servant girl who had helped him both when he was lost yesterday and when he was in the stocks that morning. He told the older man how she had introduced him to Gwen as her "friend Merlin". He explained how he had felt he could trust her the moment he met her.

"So far I don't see a problem" Gaius gently probed when Merlin seemed unable to continue.

"She's not really a servant she's the princess" Merlin admitted softly seeming even more interested in his soup.

"Oh I see" Gaius said with a gentle knowing smile

"She lied to me, I thought I had found a friend that I could trust and she didn't even tell me who she really was" Merlin ranted anger swiftly taking the place of his earlier sadness.

"So the problem is that you told Anna your secret before you knew she was the princess, now you fear she will tell the king" Gaius asked in a tone that sounded genuinely concerned.

"What? No" Merlin exclaimed in shock looking at the older man as thought he had lost his mind.

"You didn't tell the princess about your magic?" Gaius pressed

"Of course I didn't" snapped Merlin

"So even thought you felt you could trust her and considered her your friend, you didn't tell her the whole truth about yourself?" Gaius asked him softly

It took Merlin a moment to realize that Gaius had just dug a pit for him and he had willingly thrown himself into it. Anna had not lied to him any more than he had lied to her.

"That's totally different" he tried to defend himself

"How so?" asked Gaius

"If the king somehow found out about my magic I would lose my head"

"And if the king discovered what Anna was doing she would go completely unpunished I suppose" Gaius challenged gruffly finally losing patients with the young sorcerer.

"I think I may have over reacted" Merlin admitted regretfully after a moments silence

Gaius only nodded in agreement

"Any ideas on how to apologize to a princess?" Merlin asked him hopefully

"Well for most princesses I would sagest grovelling" Gaius told him smirking at how uncomfortable the suggestion made Merlin look

"But Anna is not most princesses so a genuine apology should suffice"

"Any ideas on where to find our unusual princess?" was Merlin's next question

"I have no idea" Gaius told him softly "But if you take the lady Morgana her sleeping draft you might just stubble upon her"

Merlin snatched up the bottle that Gaius was holding out to him and rushed out of the door not bothering to finish his soup

"Oh and Merlin, try to avoid Prince Arthur on your travels" Gaius called after him but the the rapidly departing young man showed no sign that he had heard the older mans advice

Not 10 minutes after Merlin left in search of Anna she walked into Gaius's chambers after softly tapping on door.

"Ah Princess, two visits in two days to what do I owe the pleasure" Gaius greeted her

"It's Anna please Gaius I have had enough of being "princess" for one day" Anna told him with a gentle smile

Gaius couldn't help but smile Anna was a double of her mother in many ways but she took after her farther when it came to diplomacy, he didn't miss how well she had side stepped his question. So he tried a more direct approach.

"Are you looking for Merlin?" he asked

"Yes, I feel I owe him an apology" she admitted softly "Actually I owe a few people apologies but I am starting with Merlin" she added after a moment remembering the way she had spoken to Sir Leon when he had saved her from her from exposing her secret yesterday and how she had sniped at Gwen and Morgana as they helped her dress this morning.

"I am afraid that Merlin is not here right now Anna he is out delivering Morgana's sleeping draft and looking for you" Gaius informed her with a bright smile "you are welcome to wait for him here if you wish" Gaius offered indicating to a stool that stood beside his bench.

"Thank you Gaius" Anna accepted as she sat down

"Here, you can make yourself useful while you wait, chop these" said Gaius handing her a sack full of yarrow root

Anna took the sack with a smile she had been helping Gaius ever since she was a young child and had always found it enjoyable.

They had been working in silences for a short time when Gaius noticed how dirty the work was making Anna's dress.

"Here child, protect your gown" he told her holding out an apron to her

"No thank you Gaius" Anna answered without looking up from her work

"I hate this gown it is far too pink and frilly" she explained

"You look lovely in it" Gaius reassured her

"You remind me very much of your mother Anna, she was never comfortable with finery but she always suited it"

"Thank you Gaius" Anna smiled and finally accepted the apron but before she could put it on a ruckus drew them both to the window.

Anna couldn't help but gasp in horror at what she saw; Arthur was chasing Merlin around the market with a mace. Gaius was obviously as shocked as she was but his anger seemed to be directed at Merlin not Arthur.

"Why do I even bother talking to that boy" he grumbled as he left the room in a hurry

"I am asking myself the same thing" Anna muttered throwing the apron down onto Gaius's bench and following him out of the room.

It felt like it took much longer to reach the market than it normally did but Anna was sure that was in her head, she was glad she had taken the time to change into flat shoes before going in search of Merlin earlier or it would have taken even longer.

When she and Gaius finally reached their destination Merlin was somehow winning and unprincess like as it was Anna could not help but cheer for him. Gaius on the other hand looked unimpressed.

Merlin looked up from the prince that he was sure he had defeated when he heard a familiar female voice cheering among the mostly male crowed. There among the peasants and servants was Princess Anna Pendragon. His heart swelled at the pride he could see shining in her warm blue eyes but she could not hold his attention for long because as soon as he saw the disapproving look on Gaius's face he could look away and that would prove to be his down fall because Prince Arthur chose that moment to recover his footing and knock Merlin flat on his back.

Arthur couldn't help but smirk as he watched the guards haul Merlin to his feet the boy was insolent but he had more spirit than most. He had tried to avoid hassling Merlin again knowing that if Anna found out he had had yet another run in with the boy she would never let him hear the end of it.

Arthur wanted to believe that this run in was not his fault, he couldn't help it that Morris and Stanley (those idiots he called friends as Anna had christened them last night) had noticed Merlin when Arthur had purposely not. He couldn't help it that they had pointed him out to Arthur and he couldn't help it if the boy didn't have the brains not to stand up to him. There was no way Anna could blame this incident on him yet Arthur could see her in his mind's eye with her arms folded and lips pursed in disapproval.

It was that image that made Arthur do what he knew to be right and order the guards to release the boy. It wasn't until he had strode away from Merlin that Arthur realised that the Anna he had seen wasn't in his mind's eye she was really stood there and had most probably seen the whole thing.

"Having him realeasted dose not make up for trying to beat him to a plup" she snapped at him and marched away before he could even think of saying anything to her. She didn't see the flash of guilt that passed over Arthur's face nor did she see him walk away from his so called friends without a word

Anna was beyond angry, she couldn't believed what she had just seen but there was a small part of her that could not deny she was proud of Arthur for letting Merlin go instead of throwing him in the dungeon or the stocks again but she was not going to let him know that at least not for a while anyway.

Anna took some deep breathes to calm herself as she made her way back to Gaius's chambers she still had an apology to make and now she had to apologise for Arthur's behaviour as well as her own.

Anna was disappointed to find that by the time she had calmed herself and reached Gaius's chambers Merlin was sleeping. Gaius reassured her that his deep sleep was a side effect of the pain draft that he had given Merlin for the injury's he had received during his fight with Arthur and there was no reason to be concerned but she couldn't help but worry.

It had been many years since Anna was allowed to train with Arthur but she could still remember the fear she felt every time she had to spar with him. Arthur would never intentionally hurt her but he just didn't know how not to. Arthur had been taught to never strike with any less than full force, in battle this attitude kept you alive.

Gaius allowed Anna to slip up the stairs to Merlin's room to check on him. Pretending he was too preoccupied with his work to notice what it was she was doing.

Merlin was sprawled across his bed all messy hair and gangly limbs, he looked so young and defenceless. Anna's heart went out to him. Without a thought the princess of Camelot got down on to her knees so she was on the same level as a peasant boy.

"I am sorry for misleading you Merlin" she whisper softly into his ear

"And I am so so sorry for what Arthur has done to you but if it brings you any comfort I have the feeling that things will improve between the two of you and my feelings are rarely wrong"

Then Anna did something that she knew she wouldn't dare do if Merlin was awake, she pressed her lips to his fore head

"Sweet dreams Merlin" she wished him as she slipped out of the room.

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: hey Guys, I am so sorry that I abandoned this story for over a year I never meant to I didn't even realize I had until last week, so I have spent the last week working on this. I think it is the longest chapter I have written for this story and I hope it makes up for my long absents, I will try not to go away for so long again._

Nightfall bought peace and rest to most of Camelot's residents but not those who lived in the castle.

Arthur found himself pacing his room like some kind of caged beast. He was confused, hurt and angry. The emotions were not new to him but he didn't know how to deal with them. Normally he would ether talk to Anna or train in the court yard until he was numb but neither of those options were open to him tonight.

Anna was the reason that he felt the way he did and she was currently using the court yard to work out her own aggressions

He hated the anger and disappointment that he had seen on his older sister face in the market place earlier but he was just as angry and disappointed with her as she was with him.

Anna had always been his strongest supporter, she had never been quick to judge him, she had always listened to what he had to say and done what she could to help him but today something had changed and he didn't like it.

He made his way to the window and glanced out hoping to find the court yard empty but Anna was still out there. She was clad in some old clothes that Arthur had given her last year and hurling daggers at the training dummy with deadly accuracy.

A slight begrudging smile settled on Arthur's lips as he watched her. Anna's sword skills had always been amateurish at best but her speed and proficiency with a dagger could have Camelot's bravest knights trembling in their boots.

Arthur couldn't stop his smile from growing as he observed a familiar figure lurking in the shadows, he could not be more thankful to Leon for watching over his sister nor could he think of a better man for the job.

After a moment's thought Arthur realized that there was one man he would rather his sister spend her time with. He snatched up his sword and marched out of the room as quickly as property would allow.

MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN

Unaware of his children's whereabouts or actions King Uther was entertain his noble guest, the Lady Helen. He was also unaware that the woman he was dining with was not truly Lady Helen but Mary Collins, a witch that had sworn she would get her revenge on Uther for executing her son only days ago.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked the famed songstress as they ate

"You will have to wait Sire" she told him coyly

"You would not deny me" the King said persuasively

"I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow" she justified before changing the subject

"Will everyone be there?" She asked

"Who would dare to miss it" Uther said flippantly as he reached for the fruit that adorned the table

"What about your children?" Lady Helen suggested

"It seems a shame that I have yet to meet them"

"Well that's Arthur and Anna for you, there is always something they would rather be doing than attending court" Uther said smiling gently

"Poor things" Helen murmured thinking of the fate she had planned for the royal siblings. One would die and the other would come to think of her as their Mother, she just had to decide which.

"Sorry, what was that?" Uther looked up from his fruit obviously having missed what his guest had just said and having no way of knowing her evil intentions

"Poor things" Helen repeated herself

"It must have been hard to grow up without a Mother" she explained

"It hasn't been easy for ether of them" Uther admitted

"Though I believe Arthur feels the absents of his Mother much more than Anna dose"

"Mother's and Son's share such a special bond, it is so hard to replace" Helen told Uther solemnly

"It hasn't been easy" Uther said repeating his earlier statement

"But Anna has always made Arthur her priority, as a child he would cling to her as if he was only safe when he was with her" Uther told her thoughtfully

It didn't seem at all strange to him that he was telling Lady Helen things that he hadn't even discussed with Gaius and she just smiled sweetly happy in the knowledge that her subtle magic was working on him.

"It sounds like she has been a wonderful sister to him" Helen complemented

"Yes she has but then Arthur has been just as protective of her as she is of him" Uther explained proudly

"It sounds as if they were very close" she stated

"Yes they were, they still are in fact, each would choose the others safety and happiness over their own without a second thought" the King told her

"And what would your choice be sire Anna or Arthur?" she asked softly

"I beg your pardon?" Uther didn't understand the question

"I have always believed that a Daughter is special to her Father in the same way a Son is to his Mother, so I wonder do you love Arthur or Anna more." Helen explained innocently

"You are asking me to choose between my heart and my duty" Uther told her

"How so?" she asked

"I am often told my wife lives on in Arthur's looks but I see far more of her in Anna"

"I was led to believe that your daughter took after you in her looks" Helen was puzzled

"She dose" Uther confirmed

"But in almost every other way she takes after her Mother. When I look at Arthur I see Ygraine but when I speak with Anna I hear her" he said sadly

"So it is Anna who holds your heart, it would hurt you more to lose her than Arthur" she concluded

"No" Uther rebuffed

"No?" she questioned

"To lose Anna would break my heart but Arthur is my heir to lose him would destroy my Kingdom, his loss would be the one I felt the most" he explained to her logically

"I have often wished that I had the heart to remarry if only so Anna could have someone, the way Arthur has me" Uther said sadly

"Well there is still time" Helen told him sweetly changing the subject now that she had the answers she wanted

"Perhaps someday you will find someone and remarry, I am sure many women would wish to be your wife and step mother to Arthur and Anna"

"Maybe I will find love again" Uther conceded

"But it is too late to replace my children's Mother"

"Yes" Helen admitted softly

"It is too late for both of them"

MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN

Outside in the cold dark court Sir Leon was shivering in the shadows as he watched over Camelot's Princess. She had been out here for more than two hours, at first she had been full of rage and her dagger throwing had been sloppy she had missed her target more often that she had hit it. As the time had worn on and her infamous temper had cooled her aim had greatly improved.

Leon felt responsible for Anna's safety and he always enjoyed watching her practicing, he found it both interesting and entertaining but tonight he wished she would finish up so that he could retire to his bed.

A slight shuffling sound behind him alerted Leon to the fact he was not alone, he spun to face the intruder and found himself face to face with Prince Arthur

"You're Highness" Leon greeted with a quick bow

Arthur didn't return the greeting; he took one look at the cold tired Knight and decided that he was in dire need of sleep

"Get so rest Leon, you will need it for tomorrow training" he ordered

Leon was surprised by the Princes' order but he was happy to comply until he noticed that Arthur was carrying two swords, one was his own the other was one of the castle's practice swords

"My Lord?" Leon questioned softly focusing his attention on the two swords that the young Prince held

"Run along now" Arthur told him

Leon hesitated for a moment

"Don't worry" Arthur reassured him with a soft smile

"I won't let any harm come to her" he promised

Leon bowed to the Prince once more before leaving the Brother and sister alone in the deserted court yard.

Anna heard footsteps approaching her and assumed it was Sir Leon coming to suggest that she should retire for the night

"You do not need to watch my every move Leon, I am perfectly safe here, just leave me and go to bed" she told him shortly not wanting to lose her focus

"He has already gone" Arthur told her with a smile

Anna took a deep breath before turning to face her brother. She knew that she had hurt him and she knew he needed her to apologize to him before he could move on but his actions had made her so angry and saying sorry had never come easily to her

"Good evening Arthur" she greeted softly

Arthur didn't answer her instead he threw the practice blade towards her. An instinct that Anna didn't know she had kicked in and ensure she caught the handle of the sword in a firm grasp.

"Very good" Arthur complemented as he began to cercal her. Anna's eyes followed Arthur's every move but she made no move to defend herself from any attack that may come

"I don't want to fight you Arthur" she told him

"Funny, that seems to be all you have been doing the past few days" he commented still circling her

"Now guard up" he told her

Anna sighed in resignation, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this she fell into a defensive position and tightened her grip on the sword in her hand

"What's so special about Merlin?" Arthur asked his Sister after a few tentative attacks from him and blocks from her, so far she was holding her own but Arthur wasn't any way near trying

"I don't know, you're the one that said there was something about him" Anna teased gently as she felt things begin to return to normal between her and her little Brother

"You know what I mean" Arthur told her as he finally began to step up his attacks

"It's not that there is something special about Merlin, it's that he is one of your people and when I see you treat your people like that it scares me" she admitted

"Scares you, why?" Arthur asked in shock as he gently knocked Anna's sword from her hand

"It scares me that you might end up like every other Prince I have ever met arrogant, selfish and cruel" Anna explained emotionally turning from Arthur to sit on the nearby steps

Suddenly everything made sense to Arthur. He dropped his own sword and quickly moved to sit beside Anna

"I'm not Lot Anna" he told her softly wrapping his arm around her

"I'm nothing like him and I am never going to be" he promised her

"I know Arthur" Anna reassured him with a small shaky smile

"You proved that when you let Merlin go" she told him

"I was so proud of you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner" Anna apologized returning Arthur's embrace

The siblings sat together in silence for a while. They knew that the issue of his behaviour and her temper had not really been addressed but for now things were back to how they were meant to be and that was all that mattered to them.

Anna and Arthur's quite moment was interrupted as a pebble that had obviously been thrown from a great height landed beside them with a startling clatter. They looked up to see where it had come from and found Morgana staring down at them.

"I should go" Anna told Arthur

"I promised Morgana that I would try on some gowns for tomorrows feast. I seems that she and Gwen are determined that I will look like a real Princess when I am presented to the court" she explained getting to her feet and waving up to Morgana

"Very well" Arthur conceded

"Do you require an escort to you room's my Lady?" he asked with a chuckle

"Thank you my Lord but I think I can manage alone, I will leave you to your training" Anna returned laughing as well

"Good night, Princess" Arthur took her hand and placed a kiss upon it causing Anna to laugh a little more

"Good night, My Prince" Anna performed a deep bow before making her way into the castle

MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN

Anna hurried though the halls of the castle desperate not to incur the wrath of Morgana for keeping her and Gwen waiting. Had she moved just a little more slowly she would have crossed paths with Merlin but somehow the two missed each other

Merlin had been woken from his deep restful sleep by a strange and haunting voice calling his name; it was the same voice that he had heard the previous night while he lay in his cell in the dungeons. Then he couldn't do anything about it but tonight was different

He crept quietly thought the halls knowing that to be caught wandering around the castle late at night without a good reason would not end well.

He final found himself in a cavern deep beneath the castle and still the voice called to him

"Where are you?" Merlin yelled in frustration

"I'm here" the voice replied as a giant scaly creature that could only be a dragon filled his vision.

Merlin couldn't help but stumble back in fright at the sight before him

"My" the dragon chuckled

"How small you are for such a great destiny"

"What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked overcoming his fears in the hopes of finally getting the answers he had always craved

"Your gifts were given to you for a reason Merlin" the Dragon told him wisely

"So there is a reason" Merlin said almost to himself

"Arthur is the once and future King who will unite all of Albion" the great creature told him

"But he faces many treats from friend and foe alike" he continued

"I don't understand what this has to do with me" Merlin stated

"It has everything to do with you, without you Arthur will never succeed, without you there will be no Albion" the dragon explained

"What?" Merlin gasped

"No, you've got this wrong" he told the dragon firmly

"There is no right or wrong only what is and what is not" the dragon answered cryptically

"No I'm serious if anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead in fact I'll give them a hand" Merlin insisted

"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin and none of us can escape it" the Dragon told him gently

"There has to be someone else that can look after the prat" Merlin yelled

"What about Anna, can't she protect him" he suggested desperately, this made the dragon laugh again

"I see you have met Camelot's fiery Princess" the Dragon commented

"She has her own destiny to follow and you must take up yours" he told Merlin solemnly

"What is her destiny?" Merlin needed to know

"Anna's shares the same destiny as all women of her standing, she will marry and become a wife and mother. That is her path to follow yours is to protect Arthur" the Dragon explained

"There must be another Arthur because this one is an idiot" Merlin stated

"Perhaps it is you destiny to change that" the Dragon gave one last chuckle before disappearing into the darkest part of the cavern.

Merlin called after him again and again desperate for more answers but he eventually realised that the creature was gone and had no intention of coming back no matter how much Merlin called.

Tired beyond belief and with his head full of questions Merlin finally gave into his body's demands for sleep and returned to his bed but he was determined to find some answers come morning.

_Hopefully I have one more chapter and then Dragons call is finished and I can start on Valiant. Thank you for reading and sorry again for the long wait. Let me know if it was worth it_

_Millie_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Guy's so I kind of fibbed to you but not on purpose. This was meant to be the last chapter of Dragon's call but it was like 20 pages long on word so now it's the last two chapters. Here you go, enjoy_

Chapter 6

The next morning Merlin was once again woken from a deep sleep but this time it wasn't by a dragon that talked in riddles it was by a blustering Gaius moaning about the state of his room.

Gaius gave him a list of herbs to collect, a preparation for Lady Helen's throat and yet another vile of sleeping draft for the Lady Morgana, yesterdays draft had never made it to the lady's chambers; it had been smashed during his run in with Arthur.

Merlin decided to go to Lady Helen's room first; he entered quietly not wanting to disturb the Lady if she was preparing for that night's performance.

When he found the room empty he decided just to leave the preparation somewhere clearly visible so the Lady Helen could find it easily when she needed it. He placed it on her vanity and turned to leave but something caught his eye

There on Lady Helen's dresser among all the usual feminine clutter Merlin found a strange doll made of straw. He couldn't help himself from investigating further, the next thing he found was an ornate book tied up with coarse string.

Before Merlin could even think of trying to get into the book there was a rustling near the door and he barely had time to return the book to its hiding place before Lady Helen entered the room

"What are you doing here?" She demanded from the doorway

Merlin stuttered for a moment before he managed to find his voice

"I was asked to deliver this" he told her handing over the preparation the pair exchanged uncomfortable smiles before Merlin quickly left the room and made his way to Lady Morgana's chambers

Merlin had every intention of slipping into Morgana's room leaving her sleeping draft and slipping out unnoticed but he was not counting on the room being occupied.

As he stepped though the door he was met by a brightly smiling Gwen and a darkly beautiful woman whom he assumed was the lady Morgana.

Merlin opened his mouth to greet the two women but Gwen quickly covered it with her hand and Morgana bought her finger to her own lips to silence him.

"You know" she said loudly

"I've been thinking about Arthur, I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole"

Gwen giggled at her mistress's comment but someone else in the room was not so amused

"Morgana" Anna admonished from her hidden spot behind the dressing screen. She was so well hidden that Merlin hadn't even known she was there.

When Gwen saw Merlin's eyes widen with recognition she slowly removed her hand from his mouth and copied Morgana's earlier gesture of placing her finger to her lips to keep him quite

"What?" Morgana complained

"He may be your Brother Anna but the man is a total jouster" she told the Princess

"And besides just because I'm the Kings ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast" Morgana continued

She waited for the others in the room to agree with her but none of them spoke up

"Does it? She asked

Merlin couldn't answer her not only because the two women had practically ordered him to remain silent but also because he didn't know and what the correct answer would be and Gwen just shook her head.

"I suppose not" admitted Anna who was still behind the screen

"But I do know that he wants you to accompany him" she told the older woman

"If he wants me to go then he should invite me and he hasn't" Morgana told her friends

"So do you know what that means?" she asked them

"No" both of the other girls said together

"It means I'm going alone" Morgana announced triumphantly

If Anna and Gwen were shocked by Morgana's decision neither of them showed it.

Merlin began to edge his way towards the door, he wasn't sure what Morgana and Gwen were up to and wanted to escape as soon as he could but Gwen's hand shot out to prevent him leaving.

"Do you need any help with those fastenings?" Morgana called to Anna

"No I think I'm alright" Anna told them just before she stepped out from behind the screen

Merlin felt his jaw drop; he had thought Anna was beautiful when she was wearing a plan servant girls dress but now he found her breath taking. She was dressed in a red form fitting gown with flowing skirts and golden embroidery

Anna froze in place when she saw that Morgana and Gwen weren't the only ones waiting for her.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" she gasped in surprise

Merlin didn't answer he just held Morgana's sleeping draft up for the women to see, Morgana took it with a grateful smile before retreating the other side of the room with Gwen.

Merlin took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together and actually say something

"You're Highness- I- you-err" He stuttered uncontrollably causing Gwen and Morgana to chuckle quietly in the corner

"You look lovely" he finally managed to get out

"Thank you Merlin" Anna replied softly,

For a moment the two young people just stood looking at each other in silence neither one knowing what to say to the other

Morgana cleared her throat and bought them back to reality

"I should go" Merlin admitted regretfully

Anna gave him a soft smile and a nod as he turned to leave, Merlin waved to Anna, Gwen and Morgana as he went.

"Merlin" Anna called out just before he disappeared from sight

"I am glad to see you are well" she told him remembering the state he had been in the last time she had seen him

"It takes more than a royal prat to keep me down" Merlin said flashing her a cheeky smile and making her laugh before he left

Once Merlin was gone Gwen and Morgana returned to Anna's side

"Well, we know this one suits you" Morgana said with a laugh indicating to the dress that Anna was wearing

"So it's weather you wear this little tease" Morgana mused as she Gwen and Anna surveyed Anna's reflection

"Or give them a night they'll really remember" She continued holding up a dress that was also red but much more revealing than the one Anna was currently wearing

The look of horror on Anna's face had Gwen dissolving into fits of giggles

MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN

The rest of the day Anna and Merlin both had a lot to do, neither of them had much of a chance to stop or think but there days couldn't have been more different

Merlin spent his with Gaius because the old physician wanted to keep the young warlock out of trouble. He spent the majority of his day searching for, washing and chopping herbs. Gaius had also managed to get him a job helping to serve the food and drink at that nights feast.

Anna on the other hand spent her day being pampering and preened in preparation for her presentation at the feast. After much pleading Morgana had agreed the Anna could wear a gown that had not originally been in consideration.

It was far simpler than the two Morgana had picked out for her it was also blue as opposed to Pendragon red

"You look beautiful Anna" Gwen whispered when she had finally finished dressing and Morgana had left the two of them alone so Gwen could do Anna's hair

Anna was wearing a deep blue gown with a velvet bodice, silky skirts and cap sleeves; its only decoration was the silver brocade that emphasised the sweet heart neck line. Gwen had left most of her hair down with only the front held back with simple clips

"Do you think I'm ready Gwen?" Anna asked nervously smoothing out her skirts

"Almost" Morgana said as she re-entered the room holding a velvet bag

"But I think you need some finishing touches" she told Anna handing over the bag

Inside there was a smooth silver chocker and a matching bangle

"Morgana, these beautiful" Anna gasped in awe

"But I can't take them" she said trying to give the gift back

"You can" Morgana told her

"Actually you have to, it's tradition" she explained

"And" Morgana continued

"There is more to come" she almost crowed knowing just how uncomfortable all the attention Anna was going to get over the next few hours was making her

Anna looked to Gwen for explanations.

"It's traditional that when a Lady is presented at court her family give her gifts to celebrate" Gwen filled in

Anna knew it was pointless to argue so she added Morgana's gifts to her ensemble with a genuinely grateful smile.

Gwen also presented Anna with a gift. It was a pair of ear rings made from small elegant twists of sliver that her Father Tom had made. Knowing how little Gwen and Tom had to spare Anna tried to return them but Gwen wouldn't hear of it, she insisted that both she and Tom wanted her to have them and they wouldn't take no for and answer

Arthur's gift was the next to arrive, it was delivered by a servant that Anna didn't recognise who informed her that Edward had quit as Arthur's man servant

Arthur's gift was an ornate silver belt, it looked like the kind of thing that many of the Lady's of court would wear but it was different. Concealed within the belt was a number of throwing daggers. Anna was truly touched by Arthur's gift, it just proved to her how well her younger Brother really knew her

Anna was just fastening Arthur's belt around her waist when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter" she called out still focused on the slightly tricky tie on the belt, it wasn't until she looked up that she saw who her visitor was

"Father" she gasped quickly dropping into a low bow

Uther smiled softly at his lovely daughter she looked like a true Princess of Camelot should, there were only two things missing and he was about to give them to her.

"Anna you look stunning" he complemented her and indicated that she should take a seat

"Thank you Father, it is all down to Morgana and Gwen" she told him as she settled herself as gracefully as she could in the nearest seat

Unsure of what else to say to her Uther handed Anna her first gift

"This was your mothers, it was my wedding gift to her and it was her wish that it should be passed on to you" he explained as she opened the small velvet box that he just given to her

Inside she found a small pendant on a fine chain that bore the Pendragon family crest.

"Father" Anna gasped in delight

"I love it"

Uther smiled as Anna slid the chain over her head

"And this" he announced placing a large wooden box in front of her

"I had made for you some years ago and the time has finally come for you to wear it" he told her as she gently lifted the boxes heavy lid

Anna felt her breath hitch as she saw that his gift to her was a tiara. It was one of most gorgeous things she had ever seen, intricate vines of silver ivy were intertwined with tiny glittering diamonds.

"Oh Father" Anna gushed

"Thank you"

"I had intended for you to wear it for your wedding" Uther told her sadly

"Perhaps I still will" Anna replied just as sadly

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them for a moment before Uther rose and placed the tiara upon Anna's head

"Any King would be proud to have you as his Queen" he told her firmly

Uther helped his daughter to her feet and kissed her cheek before he left the room he never noticed the tears that were shimmering in her eyes

_Thanks for reading_

_The next chapter should be up soon as in during the next hour soon_

_Let me know what you think_

_Millie _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hay Guy's this is a direct continuation of the last chapter, I hope you like it_

Chapter 7

Down in the main hall the guests had already begun to arrive and Merlin was busy ensuring nobody's cup ran dry. He was not too busy to notice Arthur and his knight buddies as they entered he also noticed that Arthur's friends didn't seem to have his full attention.

He was laughing and joking with them but every few moments his eye's would flicker towards the halls double doors, it was clear to Merlin that Camelot's Prince was waiting for someone to arrive.

Moments later it became clear to Merlin just who's arrival Arthur was awaiting so eagerly. The Lady Morgana glided into the room wearing a burgundy and gold gown and a smug look on her face that told everyone who looked upon her that she knew she was the most beautiful woman in the room

Merlin had to hold back a snigger at the star struck look that was plastered across Arthur's face as Morgana sauntered past him with little more than a nod of her head to acknowledge his presents

Fearing that if he continued to watch Arthur he wouldn't be able to hold his laughter at bay any longer Merlin turned away quickly, so quickly in fact that he almost collided with Gwen who was just behind him

He was saved from making and uncomfortable apology by Arthur signalling for the band to stop playing and the sudden hush that filled the hall.

The double doors opened again this time the quite squeak of their hinges sounded like a deafening scream in the in the now silent hall. The soft click of heels preceded the entrance of Camelot's normally reclusive Princess

Anna didn't move as gracefully as Morgana at the best of times but with all the gentry of Camelot staring at her she was sure she was going to fall right off her borrowed heels and flat onto her face, thankfully Arthur knew her well enough to know if she was going do this she would need his help to get though it

He approached her with his arms held open a beaming smile on his face

"Sister" he greeted her warmly before placing a kiss on her knuckles

"You honour us with your presents this evening" he told her

Anna dipped into the best curtsey that she could while worrying that she was about to lose her tiara

"The honour is mine dear Brother" she replied sweetly playing the role of the polite and flattered Princess as Morgana had suggested she should

Arthur offered Anna his arm and led her thought the still staring crowds towards the high table. The hall had never seemed as long to Anna as it did at that moment and she had never felt quit as relived as she did when Arthur finally helped her to slip into her seat.

It wasn't until Arthur had returned to his knights that Anna realized where it was she had been seated, a new chair had been added to the high table so there were now four. Anna's chair was directly to Uther's left between him and Morgana.

"You are allowed to move, you know" Morgana told Anna with a grin as she appeared at her side.

"I think I am less likely to fall and make a spectacle of myself if I stay right here" Anna said with a laugh

"But don't let me keep you" she told her friend knowing how much Morgana loved to socialise at these things

Morgana gave Anna one last reassuring smile before moving to speak to Arthur

Merlin had been stunned by Anna's sweet and gentle beauty when she had entered just like he had been earlier in the day but now he found himself mesmerized by Morgana's intoxicating beauty, he couldn't stop his eyes from following her as she crossed the room

"She looks great doesn't she" said Gwen proudly

"Yeah" Merlin agreed enthusiastically

"They both do" he added as he watched Anna rise to her feet and join Arthur and Morgana's conversation, obviously board of sitting alone

"Some people are just born to be Queen" Gwen sighed her gaze fixed on Morgana

"No" Merlin protested, he may have only met Morgana once but he was sure she was too nice to marry a prat like Arthur

"I hope so, one day" Gwen told him earnestly she had no doubt that her friend would make a wonderful Queen

"Not that I would want to be her" she added as an after thought

"Who would want to marry Arthur" she asked sounding slightly appalled

"Oh come on Gwen I thought you liked those real ruff tuff save the world types" Merlin teased his new friend

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you" Gwen was quick to correct him it was on the tip of her tough to mention that Anna preferred ordinary men too but Merlin's laugh stopped her

"Trust me Gwen, I'm not ordinary"

Gwen flushed bright red and rushed to defend herself, she needed to throw of any suspicions that Merlin may have that she felt anything other than friendship for him

Across the room Anna and Morgana watched Gwen interact with Merlin her cheeks had a rosy glow and she was gesturing as wildly as she could while holding a jug full of wine

"I think Gwen has a crush" Anna commented softly

"I don't think she is the only one" smirked Morgana

"I don't know what you could be implying" Anna said primly trying desperately to hide behind the mask of a Princess

"Oh don't you?" Morgana asked playfully

"I hardly know the boy" Anna reminded her indignantly

"Oh come on" Morgana laughed

"I saw the way you two looked at each other earlier" she persisted

"Why didn't you tell me he was there before I came out?" Anna asked knowing it easier to change the subject than convince Morgana she was wrong

"Would you have come out if you knew?" Morgana asked answering Anna's question with one of her own

Before Anna could say anything else the trumpets sounded to herald the arrival of King Uther. Anna followed both Morgana and Arthur's lead and returned to her seat as quickly as her skirts would allow

When Uther reached the high table he gave each of the young people standing behind it a warm smile before beaming at the gathered gentry

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity" he said addressing all those before him

"It has bought the kingdom and myself many pleasures but few can compare to the honours that fall to me this evening" he told them

"It is with greatest pleasure that I welcome my Daughter, Princess Anna to her rightful place in the court of Camelot" Uther announced officially presenting Anna to the court for the first time

A polite smattering of applause filled the hall; Anna acknowledged it with a gentle nod of her head

"It's now my honour to present Lady Helen of Mora" Uther introduced Camelot's special guest proudly

The applause for Lady Helen was louder and more enthusiastic than it had been for Anna and everyone took their seats waiting for the long awaited performance to begin

Lady Helen was stood on a small stage where everyone could see her, she looked like an ethereal goddess of beauty and the haunting melody that filled the air matched that image

The stories that Merlin had heard about the beauty of Lady Helen's voice had not been exaggerated but her voice also had an effect that he had never heard about, people began to fall asleep.

At first it happened slowly, a yawn here and a head nod there but then more and more people were slipping into slumber. Merlin clapped his hands over his ears to make sure he didn't join them

Lady Helen glided towards the high table with a sinister smile on her face. Anna was fighting to stay awake but she knew it was useless as Lady Helen continued to sing she felt herself finally give in a drift off to sleep

Merlin watched in horror as Lady Helen summoned Anna to her side with just a flick of her wrist. The witch -as Merlin now knew her to be- clamped one arm around Anna's waist to keep the sleeping girl upright while producing a dagger from the sleeve of her other arm and taking aim at the sleeping Prince

Merlin's magic reacted to the situation before he fully registered what was happening. He felt the flash of power in his eyes and the witch froze, time had stopped for her but it moved on for everyone else.

Merlin's spell only lasted a moment but a moment of silence was all it took for all those affected by the witches' magical song to awaken.

Anna was one of the first awake and she instantly began to struggle against the witches hold but being frozen in time made her impossible to escape

Morgana was suddenly aware that all the candles had gone out and she was coved in cobwebs. As she got to her feet and cleared herself off she glanced over to check on Anna but found that she was gone

"Anna" Morgana cried in shock and fear when her eyes finally found the girl she thought of as a sister being held by Lady Helen against her will

Morgana's cry bought every eye in the hall to rest on Anna just as the witch who still looked like Lady Helen unfroze. A look of confusion flickered across her face but she didn't let it halt her plan

With all eyes on the struggling Anna no one noticed the dagger in the witches hand or where it was aiming until she let it fly.

"Arthur" Anna screamed out a desperate warning just as the dagger left the witches hand

Arthur had been so focused on his Sister and wanting to save her that he didn't see the danger he himself was in until she warned him and by then it was too late. He could see Dagger spinning towards him but he knew he couldn't avoid it he wasn't sure he if he was even going to have time to close his eyes before it struck him but he was going to try

Again Merlin's magic reacted instinctively without his permission but he wouldn't have stopped it if he could. He didn't freeze just slowed down enough for him to reach Arthur and pull him out of the way of the dagger before it hit its mark

Time resumed its normal flow as the two young men crashed to the ground, Camelot's Prince had been saved but the crisis was not over. Realizing that her plan to kill Uther's Son had been foiled the witch reverted to her true form and held on tight to his Daughter

The whole court could now see Mary Collins for who she truly was and they all remembered the threat of revenge she had made against Uther. They could also remember how she had vanished into a swirl of magic using her pendant

It was with a wave of fear and horror that everyone in the hall realized she intended to do it again but she wasn't going to disappear alone, she had every intention of taking Anna with her

Anna struggled valiantly but it seemed to have no affect and those around her were afraid to approach her in case that caused Mary Collins to hurt her.

With a sudden rush of fear Anna realized that she was trapped and if she couldn't get herself loose before Mary Collins finished the incantation that she was whispering then she would be at the mercy of the witch.

Anna slammed her heel down onto the hag's foot in a bid to free herself but Mary didn't even stubble over the mystic words she was mumbling

Anna had never felt so alone and defenceless as she did in that moment. She felt panic begin to rise within her and cloud her head but suddenly clarity cut though the fog in her mind, she wasn't defenceless Arthur had made sure of it

After a moment of desperate groping Anna managed to free one of the concealed daggers from her belt, she bought it swiftly across Mary's hand slicing deeply into the skin.

Mary howled in agony and released her hold on Anna. Anna made the most of her well earned chance. She ran from Mary Collins as fast as she could and stumbled into the first pair of friendly arms that she found which belonged to Morgana

As soon as Anna was a safe distance from her captor Merlin's magic took control again but this time it had his full consent, he felt the fire of magic burn inside him seconds before the halls heavy chandelier crashed down on to Mary Collins ending her life instantly.

Merlin had never heard a silence like the one that settled in Camelot's grand hall in the wake of Mary Collins death.

Arthur and Uther seemed to be in a state of shock and Anna was warped in Morgana's arms trying not to disgrace her Farther by crying

"You boy" Uther pointed at Merlin who was still stood beside Arthur

Merlin felt his heart freeze in his chest, was it possible that even in all the commotion and whilst both his children's live were in danger that Uther had noticed his use of magic

"You saved my son's life, a debt must be replayed" Uther announced

"Em- well" Merlin mumbled too relived at not getting found out that he couldn't really think of anything to say

"Don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded" Uther told him

"No honestly you don't have to your Highness" Merlin said as he finally got a hold on his nerves

"No absolutely, this merits something quit special" Uther insisted

"You shall be awarded a position in the royal house hold, you shall be Prince Arthur's man servant" he said as if it were the greatest honour he could bestow

"Farther" Arthur protested but Uther ignored him and moved on to check that both Anna and Morgana were alright whilst the rest of the hall erupted into applause

MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN MERLIN

Later that evening Merlin had been summoned by the Prince who was also his new master but unfortunately he had gotten lost trying to find his way to the prats chambers.

He wished that Arthur could have left him alone for the night Gaius had just given him a book of magic to help him in his destiny of protecting the Prince and he wanted to spend the night reading though it

"Are you lost again Merlin?" asked a soft voice from the shadows behind him

Merlin turned quickly to face the owner of the voice but he ended up crashing into her instead and sending them both tumbling to the ground

It wasn't until they were on the floor that Merlin realized just who the voice belonged to

"We really must stop meeting like this Merlin, people will start to talk" Anna teased purposely not mentioning that Gwen and Morgana where already talking

"I'm sorry your Highness" Merlin apologised though his laughter

As he helped her to her feet he noticed she was still in her dress from earlier but she had removed all her finery he also realized that he preferred her like this.

"Please Merlin to the man that saved my brother's life I'm Anna" she told him firmly

"Alright Anna" he acquiesced

"I am glad to see you are well" he said repeating the same words to her as she had said to him earlier

"Thank you Merlin" she said

"And not just for your concern" she continued

"Thank you for what you did" she told him

Merlin felt the fear of discovery flash though him once more only to have it quashed when Anna spoke again

"You saved my brother's life and as much as I agree that he can be a bit of a prat at times, he is still my brother and I love him dearly" she explained

"So again thank you, I don't think I can ever repay you" she admitted

"Well" Merlin said flashing her a cheeky grin

"You could give me directions to his chambers so he doesn't behead me for keeping him waiting"

Anna laughed softly before pointing down the hallway he had just come along

"You you go along here and turn Left" she told him

"And don't worry Arthur won't cut off your head" she reassured as he set off

"He'll only put you in the stocks"

"Oh only the stocks, that's all right then" Merlin called back sarcastically turning right

"Left Merlin" Anna called out from the end of the hall

Merlin shot her a sheepish smile before correcting himself and heading towards Arthurs chambers.

"One things guaranteed" Merlin muttered to himself as Arthurs doors came into view

"Living in Camelot is never going to be dull"

_So there is Dragon's call finally finished and it only took me a year (Ha Ha) please let me know what you think and whether or not you want to see more from Anna and co_

_Thank you so much for reading_

_Millie_


End file.
